


Exploration

by still_lycoris



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night on the <i>Liberator</i> and Vila is taking a look round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

Vila decided to spend the first night on the _Liberator_ exploring it.

It was so _big_. He wasn’t used to being in big places. Everywhere he’d ever lived had been small. Home, prison, the _London_ … little places. No luxuries – well, except what he found for himself. The _Liberator_ was full of luxuries, he could already tell that. Blake had showed them the kitchen area that they’d found and it had not only had food replicators, it had weird types of food actually stored there; things that Vila had never seen before. And drinks too. Vila liked the occasional drink. Some of them looked very nice too. He might enjoy that.

But on the whole, _Liberator_ was so large it was frightening. Vila decided quickly that he it wasn’t a good idea to try and explore the whole thing and headed back to the kitchen instead. Best to know the layout of the important parts first. The corridor of bedrooms that they’d found, the kitchen area, the shower rooms and the room with the sunken pool, the teleport bay and the flight deck. Those were the bits he needed to know. Those were the bits he could hide in and be safe in. If he needed to hide here.

Vila wasn’t sure if he would need to hide or not. They all seemed all right really. Well, sort of. Gan seemed a good sort, protective and kind without wanting to use you. Blake seemed good too, if maybe a bit prone to unhealthy heroics. Jenna was good, Vila had taken to her immediately when they’d met in prison. She was tough, he could be useful to her but she wouldn’t want him to do anything too awful.

He wasn’t sure about Avon yet. Watching him on the _London_ hadn’t really given him a good enough idea of what the man was about. He seemed entirely self-serving and cold but sometimes men like that warmed up if they decided you were good enough for them. Vila wanted to wait before making any guesses.

He was passing the kitchen area when he heard voices and automatically stopped to listen. Very important, listening. You had to know what people were saying when they thought you weren’t there.

It was Blake. He sounded … not exactly angry but his voice was heavy with something, something meaningful.

“Why don’t you tell me what happened up here, Avon?”

“Why don’t you ask Jenna?” Avon’s voice was cool, apparently completely unconcerned with Blake’s questioning.

“I’m asking _you_ , Avon. Why was there such a long delay picking us up?”

“There were … complications.”

Avon said it so smoothly. Vila could almost see him smiling as he spoke. He shivered. Complications? Well, that didn’t explain anything, did it? Had Avon not brought them back deliberately? Had he hoped that they might not all come back? Aro, Selco, they were dead now. Had that been Avon’s fault?

It wouldn’t surprise him. Vila was used to terrible things happening to people. All you needed was someone who didn’t want to work with you. Or someone who didn’t understand how to be a team. Avon didn’t seem like the sort who understood how to work in a team. He’d want what was in it for him and if the rest of them were in the way …

Blake spoke and his voice was quiet.

“We don’t need any _complications_ , Avon. We have things to do, a war to fight. We need everybody to work together.”

“ _We?_ Or _you?_ ”

“We. We’re all in this together, Avon. If you want to leave, that’s fine. But while you’re on this ship, you’re a part of the crew.”

Avon didn’t say anything. Vila could imagine the face he was pulling. He slid away, deciding that he didn’t necessarily want to meet either Avon _or_ Blake at this moment. They might not like to know he had been eavesdropping. Better for them not to know he’d been wandering the ship. 

He wasn’t sure that the conversation he’d overheard changed anything or not. Avon was ranking a little higher on his danger-list – he’d have to be careful around that man. Blake … well, Avon hadn’t argued very much with Blake. Maybe Blake could control him. Blake _did_ have a sort of controlling personality …

Vila took a deep breath. Well, right now, the _Liberator_ was safe enough. Maybe it would stay safe, maybe it wouldn’t. Better than a planet he didn’t know filled with strangers. He’d stick it out, show them that he was useful and maybe they’d like him and need him enough to keep him safe.

Maybe.

Well. He’d just have to see where they went, wouldn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas 2014


End file.
